A New Member part 3 Belkar B x Gale
by Ishtarri
Summary: Teams come together, singing, and most importently, romance. The adventure continues to the next town!


The group was taking a break from all that walking and Roy was talking to Gale.

" Hey Gale, who's Lili? "

" Hm? "

" Lili. You said she came up with the tactic to kill that spider that we just leveled up from. "

" Oh yeah. She was the party leader from the group I was in before I started helping you guys. "

Roy tilts his head. " She was a tactist? What did the group consist of? "

" Yep. Lili was the tactist perty leader half-elf wizard. Gwenniver was the gnome sorceress who was her advisor and had different gadgets that either helped us, or blew us up... Din was my adopted sister. The halfling bard / cleric of the group. Sovira was the human fighter of the group. Not the smartest- "

" Enough of the fighters are dumb crack! "

" - but not the dumbest... "

" Oh... "

" Shadownet was the goblin rogue. "

" A... A GOBLIN?! "

" YES! NOW STOP INTERRUPTING ME MEAT SHIELD! "

" Okay, okay... "

" She was also called the master of languages. Cause she knew so many. She killed everything Lili ordered her to. "

" Even goblins? "

" Yep. "

" Do you know the whereabouts of the group? "

" Yeah, in a town near some gate called Crapwhore. "

" Crap- KRAGOOR! Kragoor's gate! Do you think we can ask them to help us? What's the name of the town? "

" Ugh, if I tell Din to come with me, she'll probably convince the rest in coming too... The town... Err... You might not like the name... "

" Gale, what _IS_ it already? "

Haley, Elan and Belkar were out scouting but ran back once they heard Roy yell : " **OH COME ON!** "

" Roy! " Haley yelled, " What is it? Are we being attacked? "

Roy had his palm in his face. " Told ya. " Gale said naturally lying down compftorble.

Roy walked away yelling loud hesitantly, " Gang... We're going to... Ugh... Fighters are stewpit town... Lead on Gale... "

" Fighters are- BWA HA HA HA HAA! " Belkar laughed loud while they were going on their way.

After a long way of laughing, cursing and some kicking. They finally made it to Fighters are Stewpit town...

" Vaarsuvius, go to the magic shop and look if you see and half-elves or gnomes, ask for they're names. If there is a half elf called Lili, or a gnome called Gwenniver, ask them to meet us at the tavern. "

" Bah! I am not a messenger boy! ... *sigh*... But I shall sir Greenhilt for the fate of the universe depends on it... "

" Haley, look for any Goblin rogues here. A female one that is called Shadownet. If you find one, tell her to meet us at a tavern. "

" Okay! "

" Elan, look in taverns for any female halflings that are Bard / Clerics. She has to be called Din. "

" Okay Roy! I will do my bestest to find Dins! "

" Durkon, you come with me and we search the two different temples here for her. "

" Aye Roy! "

" Belkar, you go with Gale and see if you might see anyone of those people and a human female fighter thats called Sovira. Go guys! Go! We have to find them! "

" Geez, ANOTHER meatshield? Why would we need another one? "

" To be an extra hide just in case the other one gets eaten? "

" Touché. "

Vaarsuvius enters the shop. He spots a jar with small glass orbs within it. Those orbs can teleport as much people as how high the character level is. As she was about to grab it, someone else does!

" Excuse me. " The elf says talking to the gnome who grabbed the jar. " I... I just wanted to grab that jar- "

" Well, before you continue, I am going to be cloning these. If you wait, you can have another jar. "

The elf stares at the gnome. It was a female gnome in blue and gold robes with a furry cape around her. Black silky hair tied into a ponytail with blue glowing eyes... It was clear that she was speciallized in frost magic.

" Hm... Are you miss Gwenniver? "

An elemental made of water appears beside her. " How the hell do all of the people we meet know your name Gwen? "

" No idea... But yes, I am Gwenniver. Gwenniver Gidget. If you are selling snowflake cookies from Azure city, prepare to be frozen in an ice block. "

" Of course not! I was sent by my party leader sir Greenhilt to ask someone that is either called Sovira or Gwenniver to meet my team at the local tavern as we are in a mission on which the fabric of the universe depends on! "

" Yeah, an I'm a unicorn who can just destroy the universe with endless cupcakes. " Gwenniver sighs, " But sure, I'll meet this Greenhilt guy... Just let me pay for this jar of orbs... "

" Very well. I will inform sir Greenhilt. "

Later at the tavern, Elan and a halfling were singing together!

" We're best known for adventures far and out! "

" The adventures that we told about! "

" Adventures that would reveal too much backstory to say infront of the readers! "

" Readers that are hopefully not geezers! "

As they went down from the tomato covered table the halfling started complementing Elan.

" Wow! That was real good singing! " She pulls a cupcake out of her bag. " Cupcake? "

" Sure! And double thanks! " He takes the cupcake and stuffs it into his mouth. " So, wat wus... Your name? "

The halfling smiled. " Din Sunflower! "

" Din? "

" Yups! "

" Great! Roy said that we have to meet in the tavern so Gale can talk to you! "

" Gale? Woopie! I'll get the others! "

The halfling zips away!

It was evening and everyone was there. A half elf was the last to come.

" Well, now that everyone is here, I think we can start! But since I'm sure the readers don't want to go through introductions again. We're going to skip it and act like we all know the names the next story. Everyone agree? "

" Sure. "

" Why not. "

" Fine by me. "

" Okay then! " Roy says. " Lets all get our rooms. Everyone pay for themselves. "

Once everyone got their rooms...

" Erkay, One room left! "

" Taking it. " Belkar and Gale said. " What? I'm not listening to Durkon snore! "

" I'm not going to listen to Din sing her lullabys! " They stare at eachother...

" Wrell? Who's takin' it? "

" Hmph. " Gale says, " We're sharing it then...

Belkar nods. Trying to to crack too much of a smile...

Once the two enter their room, two beds are there. A small one and a big one. The two animals, Nico and Scruffy jump to the small one ocupaying it.

" We share the bed but- "

Belkar interrupts her by giving her a deep kiss. She closes her eyes. Next this she knew it, she was kissing him in bed. They were removing eachothers cloaks... Clothes...

At the girl's room, Lili's team, Haley and Vaarsuvius heard creaking from the room upstairs...

" Thrice damned- Whoever in the infernel hells is up there! **Silence!** A few people wish to sleep and trance! "

It was a night of passion...


End file.
